


Overload

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foundation cracks and the Palace starts to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

Four in the morning.

Too much, too much, won’t fit, nowhere for it all to go.

Nerves and skin and muscles and blood _prickling_ , painful itches that can’t be scratched. 

Too dark, too bright, too cold, too hot. 

Mind destroying itself from the inside out, barbed wire cage tightening, merciless in its desecration.

The foundation cracks and the Palace starts to crumble. _Overload_.

Foetal and shaking, disgusted. Control disintegrating, helpless under a tidal force of sensation. 

Then a quiet voice, soft and gentle. Firm and unshakeable. 

“Shh, I’m here.”

Warmth and relief -- slow, treacle thick and just as sweet. Exhausted sleep. Whole once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy ^__^
> 
> Seven's Headcanon Fax: 
> 
> On occasion, Sherlock goes through input overload. Too much data coming in causes a nervous system short and everything goes to hell. Episodes are varying in length with no distinct triggers. Just too much of everything. Focusing on one task sometimes helps (Violin, necrotised flesh under a microscope etc.), good old 7% used to do it for the particularly bad ones. 
> 
> And now, in a perfectly twee fashion, he has John. John's not a cure all. Sometimes he doesn't work because Sherlock's brain is a hater and he'll just have to muddle through it, but a majority of the time John's soft voice, steady hands, warm skin and calm heartbeat will do it. Sherlock doesn't have to suffer alone and **that** , ladies and gentlemen, is the important part.


End file.
